Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel
The Third Wheel is the 7th book in the Wimpy Kid series and released on Fall of 2012. It fouceses on Greg's relationship life, like finding girls to take to the dance, and dealing with Uncle Gary living with them, etc. Plot Greg starts the January by saying how he remeber stuff before he was born and realized he was behind his classmates in pre-school. However, Manny was way different than Greg and also says Manny watches The Snurples, a gibbersh TV show, but Susan read that the show can mess up their social skills, and also, Manny only has imaginary friends, not real ones. Susan tries Family Night, which the family play a board game or eat dinner together instead of watching TV. The family always ends up at Corny's, which people leave trash on the floor and does not clean and have bad service. One time, Manny got stuck in one of the tubes in the playplace, so Greg had to rescuse him, but kids were blocking it and got stuck with Manny and spooked. He also says he can't sleep better because during New Year's Eve, Susan pretended it was 12:00 AM, but it was around 10 pm. Uncle Gary comes to the house, but he has bad dreams at night and now sleeps in the couch. Gary also has Boston shirts from a person, but it said "Botson". At Greg's school, the ballroom dancing unit comes up, which Greg hopes and prays to not get picked, but when all the girls are paired up, there were some boys not paired up, thinking they can play kickball, but the teacher said the boys can dance in a pair. There is going to be a new assembly, which the kids are happy about. It turned out for Student Council, which during the year the kids were skipping the meetings and Greg can't sign up due to having 3 detentions, but Rowley can be one since he never had a detention. Greg makes a bundle of shirts writing 1 letter in each shirt, spelling VOTE ROWLEY JEFFERSON FOR SOCIAL CHAIRPERSON, but it was hard getting kids to their places, and kids went bezerk when Bryan Buttsy and Eugene Ellis did their presetations. Eugene and Rowley won, but the toilet paper promise was delayed because the school could not afford the expensive toilet paper. February comes so they put in that kids can bring their own toilet paper, but it had to be 5 square inches due to a fight at lunch. Greg had 20 rolls, so he hid them in his private stall. But a few days later kids found out about it. At one of the meetings, kids talked what they should do. Eugene wanted a wrestling match, one of the girls said a yard sale, Javan Hill wanted a BMX stunt show, but turned into a school dance. Candy Grams are released, and almost now all the boys had got one but Greg. He gives one to two girls, but a no-go. Right now, the boys act differently, but they used to flung food to the ceiling and pull down kid's pants. Greg tries to find girls, but fails. Abigail Brown's crush has family obligations and gives a chance for Greg and Rowley. She has a dress, but no one to go to the dance with. Mr. Jefferson accepts giving them a ride. Rowley has bumps that are the same to chicken pox, so Greg used makeup to cover it. Greg, Rowley and Abigail go to a fancy dining place, but men had to wear sports jackets and the host gave Greg one but smelled bad. They go to Corny's, and they moved to a table. Abigail and Rowley ordered desserts and dinner that cost a lot of money. During the dance, first your pic is taken and the background looks like Paris. The old folks come in for their meeting at the gym, so they split the gym into halves. The lights had to be on for the old folks for their meeting, and kids whom bought Uncle Gary's shirts realized the typo and wanted a refund. The old folks end their meeting and ate snacks quick. Greg and Abigail went to the dance floor, and Greg noticed bumps that are pimples. Abigail cried, and they went home. Uncle Gary gets a bunch of scratch tickets and wins $40,000, and moves out of the house. Greg gets the chicken pox, and Rowley and Abigail are a couple. He gets to take peaceful shower in the tub and stays home from school for a week.